


Jamie Holmes and The Shadows of broken Legacy

by Rayofhope20



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Multi, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayofhope20/pseuds/Rayofhope20
Summary: This story focuses on Sherlock Holmes Great-Granddaughter, Jamie Holmes (a completely original character) and the legacies left behind by him. I tried to carry on the Sherlocks Holmes story forward and still keep its roots in the mystery novel. Even though there is a mystery in this book, my major focus is on the dysfunctionality of a family and on the human aspect behind a genius mind.Jamie Holmes in many ways is the epitome of everything Sherlock Holmes is and was and the tragic thing is she knows that. She is trying to run away from his shadows and all everything it touches but there are some things in life that you can't outrun.





	Jamie Holmes and The Shadows of broken Legacy

Chapter 1- The Devil is in the details

“Jamie, those customers are again harassing me.”

Jamie stopped mixing her drink and peered behind Ann. She saw a group of 4 office workers drinking beer and catcalling Ann.

“Did you ask them nicely… not to harass you?” Jamie looked back at Ann and gave her a devilishly charming smile.

Ann sigh, buffed out some air and replied with a strain lip, “Yes, Boss, and they were happy enough not to listen to my humble request.”

Jamie sigh, drop the bar cleaning towel on the table and said, “Take over the bar and You owe me a drink for handling your problem.”

“Yeah, my problem” Ann drawl out as she slides into Jamie’s position.

Jamie went up to the rowdy group and said in a calm tone.

“How are we doing today boys?”

The one who was presumably the leader of the group leer at Jamie and said, “I don’t know about before but if the owner herself wants to provide some extra service then we gladly take it won’t we boys.”

The boys in question laugh and so did Jamie along with them.

She grabbed a chair from a nearby table, swivel it facing them and sat on it.

“Does your manager know that you are slacking from your job? Presumably, it doesn’t take 2-3 hrs to get a file containing trade secrets on your competitor?”

The leader paled slightly, “Wha..?”

“SynCorp last I heard was very strict towards its employees. But I supposed they have become more linean towards you people who they hired to do their illegal work, am I right boys?”

“Listen you bitch…”

“Do you think I should call them and let them know how exemplary their employees are? getting drunk and harassing women is one of the top requirement for promotion in any organisation in my opinion.” Jamie’s smile grows more wider.

“Who the fuck are you lady?” One of the dumber one of the group growl.

“The owner of this cafe son.” Jamie fired back and got off her chair.

“Ann! Do you have Ms Montes personal no,” Jamie looked at Ann and blink her eye, “You know! Ms Monte of Syncorp, the CEO?”

“Ohhh… that Ms Montes,” Ann drawl out and nod her head incomplete understanding, “Yes, wait, I think I have her no. in the receipt books, give me a sec.”

“That’s alright, we’re just leaving anyway, isn’t that right Tom,” Presumably the smart one of the group said and gave a pointed look to the leader.

“Yes.” Tom roughly pushed the chair and got off, he threw some bills on the table without looking also and shove past Jamie, trying to intimidate her but Jamie didn’t even budge from her place. 

All the others followed a similar suit.

When the door finally closed Ann gave out a sigh, “Donkey in an ass, how do you do it? Seriously it never ceases to amaze me.”

Jamie looked at her employee of 2 years, pink cheeks, light brown skin and a fiery temper. What she lacks in height she makes up for it by her huge personality. For the umpteenth Jamie couldn’t help but praise herself for hiring a complete newbie to help her run this Bistro.

“The Dumb one out of the group was still wearing his Syncorp id card, the smart one was keeping a file with Biotech logo in close proximity to him, the leader was just a plain… corporate lackey for a lack of better word which you keep for doing your dirty biddings and the fourth one even tho he was laughing along with his comrades he was sweating profusely… as if he has done something wrong and any moment now he was gonna get caught. It was a very easy case of deducting the common variables.” Jamie huffed out and soo Ann from behind the bar.

“Still to notice all that, you are seriously in the wrong field of work Jamie, I mean boss, I think you should be in the secret service or something.” 

“That’s more James Bond field of work, not holmes.” Jamie went back to mixing her previous drink before all of this snafu.

For a few minutes, it was eerily quiet and Jamie had a feeling it was quiet before the storm when it hits the town and destroys everything on its way.

The bell above the door rang announcing the arrival of someone, Ann looked up from her cleaning the table and all at once stood stiffly seeing two police officers standing inside the bistro.

Jamie looked up and saw the two officers and without a care in the world went back to pouring herself a drink.

“Goodmorning, sorry to disturb you ma’am but do you know were Ms Jamie Holmes is?” The blonde lady officer ask

“Why? Who is asking?” Ann asked just like a loyal employee thinking about her boss safety.

“I’m sorry but we can’t tell you that. This is an important matter concerning only her.” The male one replied.

“Why you…”

“Here.” Jamie cut off Ann.

Both of the officer’s turn and looked at a short red hair woman behind the bar, wearing overalls and face held up high and cheeks so sharp that it can cut barbwires.

The male walked toward Jamie and extended his hand, “Good morning, I’m Charles Darwin, from CID and this is my junior officer Judy, we would like to have a chat with you in private.”

Jamie didn’t react and continue sipping her drink, she studied the officer more closely, a residing hairline, freshly shaven face, bit rough around the ages and also saw a paper note peeking out from his breast pocket. Ann took this as a cue to butt in again.

“I’m sorry officer but whatever you want to say to my boss, you have to say in my fucking present,” Ann said and stare dagger at the officer.

The officer, Charles Darwin looked irritatingly at Ann hoping for Jamie to put her in her place but Jamie expression didn’t change one bit and she continued drinking.

“There has been a murder in your family estate, 221b Baker Street, London.”

The officer was hoping for some kind of shock reaction but what he got was indifference bordering on boredom.

She finally put her glass down and said, “Mr Darwin, even tho the estate is in my name by default I haven’t step inside that house in 6 years, the house itself is closed for 5 years and I haven’t left Scotland for 2 years, so whatever issue is there with this murder I’m not related to it nor do I entertain the idea to come of any help to you. So I would suggest you may leave my establishment right now.” Jamie smiled at him and again started to mix another drink.

“Don’t you find it odd that even after hearing of a murder in your residency you are least bother about it?” Charles stared unwaveringly at Jamie.

Jamie didn’t bother replying and kept on mixing her drink.

The officer sigh and said, “By the power of her majesty and her kingdom I would be forced to arrest you, Jamie Holmes, please don’t make it harder than what it’s already is, all I’m asking is a little bit of cooperation and some questions that need answering.” 

“Arrest for what?” Ann said and took an aggressive step towards the police officer.

“On grounds of suspicion and non-cooperation, ma’am” Officer Charles stressed on the word ma’am.

“Officer your boots are untied,” Jamie said as she step outside from behind the bar.

The officer gave a puzzled expression before looking down and seeing indeed his shoes are untied, he bends down to tie his shoe and a letter fall out from his breast pocket.

He left his shoelace to grab the letter but before he could grab it Jamie had it in her hand at lightning speed.

He tried to snatch the letter from her but Jamie very easily walked out from his arm range.

She opened the letter and quickly read through it, after a second she looked at Ann and said, “Dear Ann, please go to the storeroom and don’t come out until I tell you too,” Jamie said without blinking.

“What the… okay boss.” Ann walk passed both the officers feeling a little humiliated and went inside the storeroom but didn’t close the door.

“So my mother send you,” Jamie spoke neutrally.

“Hmm, No, she just told us were you right now and that we should ask the owner of the house instead of her all the questions.” 

“Well that’s weird, she always loved a good mystery even more than her only child, unless she is the killer herself and this is all a ruse to force me to comeback,” Jamie said and stared directly into Charles’s eyes.

“How can you say that about your own mother?” the junior detective spoke up.

“When you are from a bloodline of sociopaths, nothing seems improbable.”

“Your mother seemed like a sweet woman.” Charle’s said intriguingly

“Oh, she is when she wants to be,” Jamie said and smiled brightly at Charles.

“Listen, I have no time, there has been a murder and it’s not any murder, the prime minister daughter has been killed in your house and the only reason all of Scotland is not banging on your little Cafe door is that the Prime Minister doesn’t want the news to spread.”

“If that so then go ask her many boyfriends who would gladly like to help you more instead of some stranger in another country.”

“I would have if not for the minor issue that she died in a property owned by you, Ms Holmes.”

Jamie for the first time in this whole encounter gave out a sigh of frustration and said, “What evidence did you found?” 

“I don’t feel comfortable discussing that with a potential suspect, no offence,” Charle’s smugly said 

Jamie just stared at him for a second before saying, “You found nothing, no evidence, no sign of breaking in, nothing. The PM must have been worried if not for the fact that her daughter had the habit to disappear without telling anyone, it must have been the corpse was laying there in the abandoned house for weeks before it started rotting. Now the question is who found the corpse first.” 

“Your neighbour Jack.” The junior cop, Judy spoke, in a complete daze.

“How do you know all this?” Charles asks suspiciously.

“Wild Hunch, also Mr Darwin, unlike your namesake you are not very clever. While you are galavanting here someone is already erasing any proof that is left.”

“That’s the problem, there is no proof, no fingerprint, no signs of struggle, almost poetic the way she was laying in your ancestor house.” Charle’s astonished himself that he was disclosing so much

“That’s where you are wrong, there is always evidence, it just the matter of finding out and knowing where to look for it,” Jamie said and extended her hand.

Charles just stared at it as if it was some kind of foreign object.

“Since it seems like you won’t be leaving my establishment I have decided to come of assist to you. Meet me tomorrow at 221B Baker Street, London.”

“Now, Now, Miss, I didn’t ask you to play detective,”

“And I didn’t ask you to enter my fine establishment without a permit, harass my employee and question me without any basis instead of solving your open an shut case. Just take whatever you get now and leave or else you are not even getting that.”

“Thank you for your service than ma’am,” Charles mocked her

“You're full welcome officer.” She replied in the same tone.

Charles touches his hat and bid is farewell. He was about to step out of the Bistro but Jamie stopped him, “Oh, and one last thing, do tell that lovely mother of mine to burn in the spite fire of hell.”

“Will do,” Charles said and walked out.

The junior officer didn’t follow suit immediately, she looked at Jamie and tried to say something but no words were coming out of her mouth. Finally, she gave up and walked out of the bistro as well.

“Ann, you can stop eavesdropping now and come out,” Jamie said as she leans her back against a nearby table.

Ann came out of the storeroom and was smiling at Jamie like a cat who got caught with its paw in the jar.

“Nothing ever gets by you, does it boss?” Ann said. For the first in 2 years, she started looking at Jamie in a new light.

“I Presume you have heard everything, and before you ask yes, I want to throttle my dear mother's neck and one day I might even, who knows you know,” Jamie said.

“So… we are keeping the shop close then tomorrow?” Ann ask and looked innocently at Jamie.

“Over my dead body, but tomorrow you have to run the show alone Ann dearie.” Jamie gave a wink to Ann.

“Oh no, I'm coming with you, I don’t trust this Charles guy,” Ann said somberly.

“More reasons for you not to come on top of running this bistro of mine.” Jamie started heading out of the bistro, Ann followed behind her.

“I’m coming or else I’m quitting my job this instant.” 

“I will be waiting for your resignation letter.”

“Okay well, I will print it then.”

“No need, email would be fine.”

Jamie stood outside her bistro and stared silently at her. Ann huffed out a breath flusteringly and said, “You know fucking well why I can’t quit.”

Jamie didn’t say anything, even tho she had an inkling behind the reason somethings were better if left unsaid. In her life, there is no place for happiness.

“My decision is final, I’m not even willing to loss one day of earning because of my mother.” Jamie left Ann standing there and went for her daily walk around the town.


End file.
